


My Old Uniform

by TheForrestofFanfic



Series: The Avengers: Day In Day Out [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, Friendly Rivalry, Gen, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForrestofFanfic/pseuds/TheForrestofFanfic
Summary: After training Peter tells Wanda about his old uniform before Tony gave him his new one.I suck at summerys.





	My Old Uniform

Peter could feel the sweat build up inside the suit. He couldn’t deny that the new suit Mr Stark had given him was fantastic but it definitely wasn’t sweat repellent. He dodged more red energy balls which flew at him using his webs to swing across the room above Scarlet Witch who was his training partner today. She seemed to get sick of the dodge and weave act and floated up to meet him using her tendrils to throw him down onto the ground.

“Come on Spider-Man.” She landed a few feet from him as he shook his head and pushed himself to get up.

“You know you’re accent makes you sound like a gimmicky villain.” He shot a web at her leg and pulled putting her flat on her back. He then flipped over her and webbed up her arms and legs so she couldn’t move.

“And you sound like you still haven’t hit puberty.” She hit back as the webs stuck to her hands exploded from the energy she shot out of her palms. He flipped back as she fired at the webs on her feet and got up to face him.

“Now that’s just rude.” He cheekily retorted. He began firing a barrage of webs at the Witch while she batted them aside using her psionic powers before sending her own wave of blasts which he expertly dodged to the back of the training facility. “You gotta do better than that Wanda.”

“Don’t worry I did.” She watched his eyes go wide and without even watching the oncoming punching bags from both sides he jumped onto the wall behind crawling rapidly up it.

“Okay that’s time.” Cap raised his hand to stop the sparring and Peter dropped from the wall next to the now crushed punching bags. “Well done you two, Wanda that was a great use of the environment but keep in mind Peter has spider-sense you gotta find a way to counter it.” She nodded immediately before taking a fresh towel from Sam, “Peter, very agile as always but put in some offense and end he battle where you can.” He too nodded rapidly and ripped off his mask and took the other towel from Rodey before the two of them stepped up to spar.

“Nice fight Wanda, you almost had me at the end there.” He grinned as they left the training facility to wash up.

“Please, if it weren’t for that super-sense of yours I would’ve had you easy.” She playfully nudged him with her elbow.

“Spider-sense! Yeah yeah you keep talking. I’m taking you down next time.” He laughed but began to move uncomfortably in his suit.

“I don’t know why you where that thing. The spandex must be so tight and sweaty.” She grimaced just thinking about it and Peter couldn’t blame her.

“You should see me in my old uniform. I’m pretty sure it still fits. I look so silly in it.” The two shared a chuckle though she regarded him with further confusion.

“Silly as oppose to bright red and blue spandex?” She countered eyeing him up and down.

“I had to wear these big goggles to minimise my vision because I got so much sensory information through my eyes. So just imagine me in blue trackies, a red hoodie and big black goggles.” She doubled over losing her breath from all the laughing.

“Oh my god, I must see it.” She stopped outside her room.

“Maybe if you’re lucky. See you in the evening Wanda.” He waved happily at her as she strolled into her room and he carried on walking a few dorms down to his.

If she wanted to see it he’d have to sneak his suit out of his house first.


End file.
